What has Become of Me
by Sohma Star
Summary: Pan gets caught during the hunt by a slave trader, she is sold to the most ruthless man on Vegeta, Prince Trunks. Will Pan suffer forever, or is there still hope? A/U with a dark beginning Trunks/Pan
1. Capture

Hi yeah, this is a bit dark, and there may be some abuse/rape in the next few chapters. I hope this doesn't offend you... If it does PLEASE don't read this, I don't want to offend anyone. I'm just in a really bad mood lately, and need to take it out somehow. (This is better then taking it out on people right?) This will end happy... I think >.* 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**What has Become of Me...**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

The full moon still hung high in the sky, casting a dim erie glow on the trees. She was safe, for now... Pan crouched in the shadow of a huge tree, while she tried to catch her breath as quietly as possible. Even now her heart was racing, tonight was the hunt. Any saiyan male that caught her would have the right to mate with her, but that was not the only thing that worried her... during the hunt saiyans uninterested in finding a lifemate could collect any females they wanted and sell them to slave traders. If she was bested in battle tonight, her freedom would be gone forever, that was the last thing she wanted. 

Pan wanted a mate like her mother's, one that she knew and cared about BEFORE they mated, not just some random thug that grabbed her, and did his thing. The thought sickened her, even as the moon began it's descent she knew the night was far from over. Already she had beaten off half a dozen crazed saiyans, and her energy was beginning to fade. A stick cracked under her foot as she shifted her weight. The usually soft sound seemed amplified to an almost deafening level with her desperation to stay unnoticed. She held her breath, hoping and praying the sound hadn't been heard. But the sound had been heard... 

A male saiyan waited in the shadows, he could smell her fear... He licked his lips soon she would be his. He smirked as he crept soundlessly toward his prey. She knew something was wrong, her ears heard nothing. Yet, she could tell danger was very near. All sound was drowned out by the rapid pounding of her heart. She took a sharp breath and decided to make a break for it. All of her courage was gathered it was now or never, she leapt up, but was caught from behind by another saiyan. She flipped him over her shoulder, the male saiyan landed hard on his back in front of a very startled Pan. He started to climb to his feet a look of hunger in his eyes as he eyed the female before him. She quickly threw a ki blast in his face and took of as fast as possible, but she didn't get too far... 

Another saiyan jumped out of hiding and tackled her to the ground. He quickly cuffed her wrists with saiyan-proof bonds and threw her into a wagon. She had been caught. Pan eyes watered as she took in the reality of her predicament. she hadn't just been caught, she had been captured by a slave trader which meant she wouldn't even have a lifemate. She'd become the whore of some rich snob, if she was lucky she wouldn't be too badly abused, but with saiyans abuse was almost a certainty. 

As the wagon began to move forward she looked at the others in the wagon, this trader had done very well. In the wagon with Pan there were five other girls, to get two or three away from the hormonally challenged males was one thing, but to get six? This trader must really know his stuff... Pan watched the scenery pass as the night finally ended. How ironic one of the strongest females on the planet was caught by a slave trader... Pan idly wondered if it would have been better to let one of her attackers win and become her lifemate, oh well it was too late for that, it was too late to do anything... or was it? 

The wagon lurched to a halt and the slave trader took off to catch another girl... Pan quickly took her chance, with her hands still bound and her ki suppressed she jumped off the back of the wagon into the brush. There she waited in complete silence until the he returned with another girl. While he was facing the wagon she crept up behind him and threw her cuffed hands over his head using the chain to strangle him. He flailed helplessly as the Pan slowly choked him until he passed out. Once she was sure he was out cold Pan released him and searched his pockets for a key. After three pockets and no luck she was getting desperate finally the she drug the key from the fourth pocket. Pan quickly maneuvered the key into the lock of her cuffs and slid them off. Next she freed the other girls. The grateful girls thanked her repeatedly and finally took off. 

Pan was just about to leave when the now conscious slave trader grabbed her ankle. Pan froze and looked down at him with renewed fear. His dark eyes bore into hers as he spoke, "Never in all my years has even ONE slave escaped, but now I lost an entire night's worth of work. When I return empty handed I will be laughed out of work." His glare intensified, "You will pay DEARLY for my humiliation." He grabbed her other ankle and swiftly threw her face first into the dirt bringing out more cuffs he jumped on her cuffing her hands behind her back. He then picked her up, and threw her into the wagon, taking another pair of cuffs he secured her ankle to the wagon, with that he was satisfied. "You may have freed the others, but your fate is sealed." He walked past her to the front of the wagon quietly musing to himself, yes this girl will get the worst master on planet Vegeta he'd make sure of that. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Well, I hope it's not going to be too dark >.* review please, I need to know if I should keep posting, or just keep this to myself... 


	2. Fate

Hi, welcome to chapter two ^_^* Looks at all the reviews O.O wow! I didn't expect that many, and none of them tell me to shut up, and go away even... that's a good thing right? Well, on with the story... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**What has Become of Me...**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Pan's wrists and ankle were raw, she had finally given up on fighting the cuffs, and now lay face down in the wagon, completely exhausted. She lifted her head slightly, and peered out the back of the wagon, watching the scenery pass in a colorful blur, tinted silver in the bright glow of the moon. The wagon continued down the dusty path into the night bouncing carelessly, and soon Pan was lulled into a deep haunting sleep... 

She was running... from what she didn't know... the scent of lavender drifted though the air making her strangely dizzy. She tripped, crashing painfully to the ground, her eyes strained trying to search her pitch black surroundings. Something warm brushed against her, she turned sharply, and called out. "Who's there?" Her voice shook, and the question echoed into the vast darkness, answered by a low chuckle. Pan's heart froze, and her throat was suddenly dry, as she formed a second question. "What do you want with me?" She paused, waiting, but again her question went unanswered. The lavender scent clung to her nostrils. It was so strong it almost burned, all other smells were drown out by it's intoxicating aroma. She went to stand, but was forcefully thrown back down by an unseen enemy. Pan's head hit the floor, and warm blood trickled into her vision. She smeared it away with her hand, and tried again to stand. Another unseen blow was landed, and her knees buckled. She fell the short distance to the ground once more, and her mind slipped into blackness. 

The wagon came to an abrupt halt as the first dim rays of the morning sun crept over the horizon. The slave trader approached Pan's sleeping form, un-cuffed her ankle then roughly shook her in an attempt to wake her. When that failed he left, returning shortly with a large pail of icy water. He dumped the freezing liquid over Pan who's eyes immediately bolted open in shock. She was now wide awake not to mention very unhappy... 

"What the HELL did you do THAT for?" Pan's tail flicked angrily behind her, and she continued to throw insults at him for a few minutes before calming down. He ignored her ranting, as he carefully dug though his many pockets. Finally finding what he wanted in his front left one, he pulled out a large metallic bracelet. Then, he took Pan's hand, and slid the silver bracelet onto her wrist, pausing a moment, and patting a few other pockets, he reached into one removing a small remote. He pressed a round button on it, causing the bracelet to shrink, and fit her small wrist snugly. Pan's ki dropped severely, and she instantly knew what happened. She growled, angry with herself for not expecting it, and began attacking the ki suppressing bracelet. It emitted a slight shock, temporarily stunning her in her weakened state. She growled again, this time at her own weakness. Crossing her arms over her chest, she quickly measured how much ki she was able to use, "Not even enough to fly" she glared at the slave trader, and grumbled. The slaver trader watched her display, and finally decided she was finished. He grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and drug her out of the wagon into a nearby dome-shaped building. 

Inside the building, they approached a large desk where a female saiyan was sitting in plush chair in front of a computer. "Senior officer Taki, returning from the hunt with new merchandise." Pan's body stiffened at the word merchandise, sensing the change in her Taki smirked. The woman behind the desk began typing, and pulled out a few forms. Taki began filling them in, handing one to Pan with a pen. She quickly scanned the questions, and started to fill in the blanks... 

1. Name:  Son Pan   
2. Level:  3rd Class   
3. Age:  16   
4. Power Level:  1,000,000   
5. Gender:  Female

Finished with the paper, she handed it back to the female with the computer. The woman took it, and started entering it in the computer. She stopped when she got to the power level. Sighing, she turned to Pan, "I really wish you wouldn't lie on these. It makes my job much easier if you just answer truthfully." Pan reclaimed the paper, and crossed off 1,000,000. She replaced it with 10,000,000 and handed the paper back to the woman. She went to enter the number for the second time, glancing down at the paper she became even more agitated, "All right, I KNOW you are lying. I can't see why, but there is NO way your power level is that high. The only people even remotely near that power level belong to the royal family, and you're nothing, but 3rd class trash." 

Pan smiled proudly, and calmly answered, "No, there was one other exception, the rebel Kakarot. He reached the level of super saiyan, as did his son. That rebel was my grandfather, his son is my father, and although I'm not a super saiyan yet, I will be someday." The woman stared at her skeptically for a moment then, snapped, 

"Ok, you want to pretend then, FINE! Have it your way, but I don't think you'll last a week after the auction, especially with the elites, and royals." She turned her back to Pan, and briskly typed the information into the computer. Spinning to face Pan once again, she smiled "I really hope you like pain, because you just got yourself one hell of a dose." 

Taki had finished his forms awhile ago, and watched the dispute with interest... "Yes! she's in the higher auction now, I just need to persuade a _certain buyer_ of her worth... and my revenge will be complete." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Wow, there were A LOT of reviewers, *Hugs them all* THANK YOU!!!!!!! I'm really glad people are enjoying this story, and not threatening to lynch me ^_^* I hope people like the second chapter as much as the first one, and all reviewers get free milk and cookies ^_~ Enjoy! 

* Hanamaru285 - Yes, you're he first reviewer congrats ^_^ and thank you I'm glad you like it so far   
* NIGHTSCREAM - I updated!!! I don't know if it was soon enough, but I did update...   
* hotaru420 - I'm not stopping... see, I wrote more ^_^   
* lil-lei-chan - Well, I'm glad I have a good start, and I do plan on continuing.   
* _______ - More angst? I'll try ok? ^_~   
* hoopstar15 - Thanks ^_^ Glad you enjoy it.   
* KinkySaiyan - I'll try, Thank you   
* chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan - Updated!!! ^_^ I hope you like this chappie too   
* Nikki - You wanna know what happens? Don't we all? *evil smirk* You'll see ^_~   
* jewels - I know it's not the darkest story out there, it's the reflection of my bad mood though, so it's pretty dark for me. Thanks for the review ^_^   
* kyo - O.O* eep *hides* don't hurt me I'll continue see? (Kyo? like the neko from fruits basket? just curious ^_^*)   
* lorilynn - I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead...or I'm not telling ^_^   
* Chibi-Gotens-Gurl - I will, and thanks for the review!   
* ReiChan - Thank you! ^_^ I'm happy you like it.   
* et3 - O.o What's a plot? j/k, thanks a lot ^_^   
* X - Soon as in.... now? All right, I updated see?   
* Ko0kie - I wrote more ^_^ hope you like it.   
* Kitten - Thanks, I will   
* Majin Pan - This soon enough?   
* X - Glad you like it, I hope I get the new chapter up fast enough for you ^_~ 


	3. Escape

Sorry, for not updating in a LONG time, but as a mentioned before this is my bad mood story, and unfortunately for you guys... I've been in too good of mood to work on it. ^_^* but I still have bad days so, here's another chapter... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
**What has Become of Me...**   
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Pan was led away from Taki, and placed in a long line of female saiyans, all captured during the hunt she assumed. They were taken down a long winding corridor to a small training room. One at a time their ki suppressers were removed, and their skills were tested. Pan waited patiently for her turn, as she watched the females before her, it soon became obvious how they were captured... They were pitiful, no one could possibly want a mate THAT weak, and for another matter who would even want them as slaves. Pan continued to observe the pathetic scene before her without much interest, and soon enough it was her turn. The saiyan guard looked down at the form she had filled out earlier. "Son Pan.... power level 10,000,000?" He eyed the small girl before him, and smiled mockingly, "Yeah right, well I hope you aren't bluffing too much, because you're in way over your head." 

Pan smiled as the guard removed her bracelet, and stepped back to adjust his scouter. "Ha! we'll just see who's bluffing" she crouched into stance, and raised her ki slightly. The guard however made no move, he stood in place with his arms crossed as if waiting for something. Pan eyed the defenseless man before her curiously... 

Finally he broke the silence, "Come on girl attack me, I don't have all day to kick your ass, there are at least thirty more girls for me to beat today. So, lets not draw this out too much, ok?" Pan smirked at the confident Saiyan before her. 

"All right, I'll make this quick for you then," She clenched her hands into fists as her power level skyrocketed, and energy exploded around her, swirling in violent storms. The guard's scouter raced upward until it too exploded, leaving the guard wide eyed, and speechless. Pan took her chance, lunging forward she knocked the guard off his feet, and before he could right himself she rendered him unconscious with a swift strike to the base of the neck. She looked down at the guard, she let out a disappointed sigh, "Man, for someone so full of himself he sure didn't put up much of a fight... Oh well, I better get out of here before I run into someone who can fight." She pressed a few buttons sliding the metallic door open, then took to the air following the long corridor. 

Pan flew at top speed, paying little attention to where she was going. Her mind was set only on escape, she turned her head scanning the area for an exit, and slammed into something solid. Pan skidded backwards across the hard floor, then slowly looked up at the obstacle blocking her path. Her gaze was met by two icy blue eyes staring down at her with distaste. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and into fighting stance. The man before her smirked in mild amusement, then followed her lead waiting patiently for her first move. She eyed him carefully trying to guess his power level and fighting ability. 

"Trying to guess my power level?" someone asked darkly. She spun to face the voice, and was hit from the front. "Tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't turn you back on an opponent, especially when you started the fight" he stated mockingly. Pan winced, and held her injured stomach as she cautiously watched her opponent. He circled her calmly, drawing closer with each step until he was within range. Just as he was about to attack, Pan leapt into the air, and brought both of her arms down on his back, hammering him to the ground. He growled in annoyance, and stood up brushing the attack off like nothing. "You'll pay for that." 

His frozen blue eyes became an even colder green, as he powered up, and his hair flicked between it's unusual color, and gold. Energy crackled around him as he transformed, daring her to attack. Pan stood in awe, her grandfather and father had been super saiyans, but she had never met either of them, let alone seen them transform. She stumbled backwards numbly as the confident golden fighter stood before her smirking. Pan continued to back up until she felt the cold marble wall behind her. She was trapped, he took a slow step forward, and began closing the distance between them. 

Her mind raced, there had to be a way out... He was less then ten feet from her now and getting closer by the minute. In one last ditch effort, Pan began raising her power level higher and higher. She soared past her previous highest level reaching deep within herself for something she couldn't quite grasp. Her eyes flickered from brown to green rapidly just before her energy gave out, and she crumbled to the floor. Lavender, was the last thing she recalled before slipping away... 

Her opponent, now only a few feet from her, stopped and watched her display reading her energy throughout the fight... She'd almost done it, with proper training she could be the first female super saiyan. He bent down, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, just as the guards arrived in the room with Taki. 

Taki stepped forward, "Ah, I see you've captured the escapee my Prince" he said while bowing. 

"Yes, I did... Escapee? you mean she is for the auction?" 

"Yes my Prince she is scheduled for the elite auction tomorrow, but she kind of got away from one of our guards." 

"Really... I just might have to attend this auction..." He passed the girl to the closest guard, turned, and left." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
And thank you to those who have reviewed: SaPpHiReX, Ama-chan, Kutie-Pan, Casey, NIGHTSCREAM, pan86, The Girl Who Cried Oro, ***, hotaru420, hot-an-sticky, aoao, Hanamaru285, BuGGzErS, heather, heather, hoopstar15, heather, Emy, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, faer, kyo, Trunks's girly girl, GokuSsonMssJ1, et3, aku-neko, Princess M-chan, Dragonmaster of Fire, Inu-Ashura, pan22, Trunksluva!, Blue Tajiri, Tora Hoshi Pan, Krysis Cura Tyranny, DBZjezzy15 Love you guys! ^_^ 


	4. Morning

Ok, yeah I know it's been a LONG time. I'm sorry about that... I have this whole time passing issue where 2 days seems like forever, but 5 months passes like nothing. Yeah, I'm nuts any ways, on with the story...

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Pan winced as the bright daylight filtered into her eyes. She rolled over, and forced her stiff, bruised body to sit up. "What happened? Where am I?" she wondered. Glancing around she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with stone walls, and a freezing cement floor. There was a small window with thick black bars to her right, and a heavy, rusted metal door not too far in front of her. Sliding her hands up the rough wall behind her slowly, she managed to stand on her exhausted, wobbly legs. She straightened her back, and took two unsteady steps forward. Immediately dizziness overwhelmed her, and she fell back to the floor. Memories flooded her mind in a jumbled swarm causing her head to throb painfully as it tried to sort them into order.

She remembered now... she was caught during the hunt... and tried to escape when they were checking her power level... lavender... something? no, someone... with lavender hair? no, that was impossible, all saiyans had dark hair... Pan shook her head clearing away all thoughts as the loud clank of the door lock sounded, and its rusty hinges creaked open.

A tall saiyan man stood in the doorway glaring down at her with cold unfeeling eyes. Pan tried to stand once again, only to land back on hard floor. The man sneered at her weakness, and stalked towards her. Bending over, he grabbed her small body roughly, and slung her over his shoulder. He turned abruptly, and marched back out the door, continuing down the hallway. Pan's throbbing head swam as she tried to take everything while upside down. The man's steady pace swayed her body back, and forth causing her stomach to ache and feel almost seasick. Pan was just about to lose her lunch when they reached a small, sliver colored door.

The man kicked it opened walked inside, and dumped her onto a heap of pillows in the corner. He then turned and walked over to a young woman giving her his report, "Kivi, reporting as ordered with the slave Son, Pan." The girl smiled slightly at him and moved towards Pan.

"So, you're the little one that gave us so much trouble?" She clamped a thin gold collar around Pan's neck, then adjusted the settings on her control. She turned back towards Kivi "Thank you, I have everything under control now so, you may leave." Kivi nodded in response, and walked back out the door swinging it closed as he left.

The woman brought her attention back to Pan. "My name is Korin, I'm in charge of getting you ready for auction, and since you are a special case... the collar you are wearing will only let you have a power level of ten. That makes you completely harmless to me.

"First off, lets get those wounds healed, no one likes damaged merchandise." Korin held out a tiny bean and a glass of water. Pan looked at it skeptically, but took the bean chewed it, and washed it down. Instantly her wounds healed and bruises vanished. She stood up amazed by the power such a small bean could have. Korin smiled knowingly, and lead Pan towards another room. Korin pulled back the silky fabric that hung as a door, and took Pan into the warm steamy room.

Korin called to three girls who were sitting on a bench not far from them. They quickly came over, and busied themselves with getting Pan ready for her bath. Pan examined the strange women tending to her, they definitely were not saiyans. Their bright orange hair and lack of tails told her that much, but what were they she wondered. She never got her answer, and soon she was completely disrobed, soaking in warm steamy water as the three women washed her hair, and poured scented oils over her skin. When they had washed every inch of her they lifted her out of the water, and shoved her through the next silk door, where they ran about picking out clothes for her.

They handed her a small pair of baby blue silk underwear and matching bra. Pan looked at them with distaste, but put them on figuring anything was better than being naked. They found her a long flowing blue gown with a lace up back and low cut front. The sleeves became transparent after the shoulders, and went down to cover about half of her hands. A sash of the transparent fabric was tied around her waist as a makeshift belt. They pulled her hair back into a long ponytail then curled it and pulled some pieces free to frame her face, after they applied a thin dusting of makeup she was ready for auction.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out a.s.a.p. okies? Thank you reveiwers: trunksgirl, GokuSSoNMSSJ, AphroditeMe, Girl Pan, Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart, hotaru420, NanaBabee, SprSteve, Kendy Son, v son sayain, Kawaii Thief Kitsune, Battousai Luver, AnimePunk5243, seifers-goody-gurl, Evil Mandy Blood, OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro, suicide-greeting, bakames, Rei, and VedGirl1201


	5. Plans

Look! it's an update, and it hasn't even been 2 weeks. Yay Me! Wow, I'm in a good mood creepy ne? 

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Taki strolled down the long corridor to the throne room. He already knew the Prince had taken a liking to that girl, however he wanted to make sure her fate was sealed with **no** chance of escape. He reached a huge set of double doors with guards posted in front of them. He passed them a letter of counsel, and the guards moved aside swinging the enormous doors open without a sound. Taki moved into the room with his head high and shoulders back, calmly he approached the throne and knelt before it with his head down.

"Speak," the king's command echoed through the large room. Taki lifted his head, and addressed the king.

"Your highness I'm here to give the report on the slaves captured during this years hunt." the king smirked, but said nothing as his eye's glowed with interest. "We captured forty-nine this year, all are set for auction this week. However, one is particularly interesting, she is set for the elite auction, and I believe your son has taken an interest in her. I believe she would be a good slave for the Prince, and because of her power level I think she might actually survive your son's lust" The king looked doubtful, his dark eye's burned into Taki daring him to lie.

"Very well, I shall go see this slave, and if she is what you say then perhaps you will be rewarded. However, if she is not... playing catch with your skull, may help soothe my disappointment." Taki nodded and bowed low waiting to be dismissed. The King stood and strode forward, he began circling Taki contemplating as he walked, "The last fifteen slaves I bought my son died within two days. If this one lives one year I will reward you greatly, but if she does not, you will die. Now leave my sight!"

"Thank you your highness you'll not be displeased" Taki bowed and walked briskly to the door, turning and giving one last bow he exited the throne room.

Pan shifted uncomfortably in her stone and iron prison. The auction would be soon... she had already been physically prepared for it, but emotionally she was going insane. She didn't want this, she never wanted this, and she couldn't stop it. Her inner turmoil beat at her mind dragging it deeper and deeper into depression. If only she didn't have this damn collar then she could escape or if nothing else take her own life, and save herself from future misery. Pan let out a deep sigh, and felt another warm tear slide down her cheek.

The loud clank of the door's lock echoed through her cell catching her attention. "This is it" she whispered under her breath deciding to put on a brave front as her saiyan heritage had taught her. She stood and faced the door readying herself for her new life. The heavy door swung open, and a dark shadow entered the doorway. His tall sharply pointed hair and angry scowl gave away his identity long before Pan took in his royal armor. She knelt quickly as he approached her, and started to circle like a hawk. King Vegeta looked down at the young saiyan female before him. He wasn't going to learn anything with her kneeling, and wearing that ki collar.

"Stand" he barked his order sharply in the dimly lit cell. Pan complied almost instantly standing proudly with her head high and shoulders back. He smirked at her pride, and reached forward grasping the collar and snapping it in half. Pan felt her ki race back up to it's normal level. Her mind frantically began working on ways to escape. Her eyes drifted to the door briefly, but Vegeta caught it.

He turned and addressed her "Girl, I want you to show me your power level." Pan glared back at him, and began raising her power level. 1,000,000.... 5,000,000... 10,000,000... Pan paused briefly at the level she had written on her registration paper, then continued 12,000,000... 13,000,000... 14,100,270.... Her hair turned blond, and her eyes flicked rapidly between greenish-blue, and their normal brown. Power exploded around her in swirling clouds. Then she collapsed, King Vegeta stood in awe she almost did it... the first female super saiyan... her power level was so close... just a bit more. Yes, she was just what Trunks needed... he smirked as he strode out of her cell. He would definitely have to attend this auction...

* * *

**NOTE:** In the anime Goku reached super saiyan with a power level of 15,000,000. I don't know if all saiyans are the same in that aspect, but in my story they are ok? So, if your power level is 15,000,000 or above you can transform into a super saiyan all right, and as always... Thank you reviewers: Hana-maru285, mT96, suicide-greeting, memaii, Pokey the Great, DBZjezzy15, AnimePunk5243, Kendy Son, CowgirlUSA, and Rei. Love you all! Star-chan 


	6. Auction

Special note for reviewer kn: "_15,0,0 was goku's power level in the super saiyan transformation while fighting frieza, not before he transformed" _That's what I was trying to say. Sorry, if I was unclear about it. Pan has to reach 15,000,000 to transform. Any ways, thanks for the review I'm glad you like my story.** ::thoughts::**

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Kivi lifted Pan's weakened body from the cold stone floor. He forced a small bean into her mouth, and tipped a cool glass of water to her dry lips. Pan drank greedily from the glass as her eyes regained focus, and her strength returned. "You know for such a little one you sure are bringing in the excitement..." He noticed Pan's alertness returning, and stood bringing her to her feet as well. "Well, little one I hope your strength has returned because you're gonna need it for after the auction, any ways follow me, it's about to start."

Pan stiffly followed Kivi out of her cell, and down the hall to a huge room with a large stage. A long wooden bench sat on the stage, and slaves were arranged by power level. Pan sat at the high end of the bench, fidgeting with her dress. Soon it would be her turn, what kind of person would it be? She watched as calmly as possible as the line before her shrank smaller, and smaller coming ever closer to her. Prices ranged from 350 zeni to 5000 zeni. How much would she bring in... The auctioneer called her number, and she was drug off the bench into the hot spotlight. Her heart fluttered painfully in her chest as the massive crowd sized her up.

"It's about time!" A short hooded man glanced up at the stage finally seeing his prey, he smirked.

"There she is" The Prince watched from the royal loft as his prize was brought on stage. Soon you'll be mine, my little warrior. He continued watching as the auctioneer began rambling off his speech.

"This little one was captured a couple days ago during the hunt, and she gave veteran hunter Taki quite the run around. She may not look like much, but her power level is well over the 10,000,000 her paper lists, and she's cute to boot! How much will you give for this cute little 16 year old female. We'll start the bids at 500 zeni!"

"500!"

"We have 500 zeni from the bald man in the front! How about 1000?"

"1000!"

"1000 zeni from the short hooded man on the left! Do we have 2000?"

"5000!"

"We have 5000 zeni from the Prince! 5000 zeni!"

"10,000! " ::Heh, lets see the brat match that!::

"10,000 zeni from the hooded man, anyone else? 10,000! Going once! Going twice!"

"10,500!" ::How dare that insolent low level outbid me! He'll pay for that, after the auction he'll beg for his life!!::

"10,500 from our Prince, anymore bids?"

"20,000!" ::Let's see just how bad the brat wants her...::

"We have 20,000! 20,000 from the hooded man! Going once! Going twice! SO.."

"50,000 ZENI!" ::THAT LOW LEVEL IS SO GOING DOWN!!!, Trunks seethed::

::I guess that enough.:: the hooded man turned, and quietly began walking out of the auction site.

"50,000 zeni! Going once! Going Twice! Sold! To the Prince for 50,000 zeni!"

Trunks saw the hooded man making his escape. His aura crackled around him as his power level skyrocketed before exploding outwards in a static storm of blue. He charged forward ramming the man to the ground, and knocking his hood back in the process... "Dad? His energy instantly fizzled away to nothing, as the shock registered. "Why?" his large blue eyes searched his father's cold black ones.

Vegeta looked his son and sighed, "We will discuss this later" with that he stood, and took to the air, leaving a very stunned Trunks in his wake.

* * *

Cold iron chains were placed around her wrists as she was lead to the wagon that would take her to her new home. Of all the people it had to be him, the cold stubborn jerk that had ruined her only chance at escape, and mocked her while doing it. Pan's blood boiled, she was never going to obey to him, NEVER!

The wagon wheels lurched forward, and began their long climb up to the palace. Pan tried to center her thoughts on what her new life might be like, but her mind kept getting distracted by the scent of lavender. Where was it coming for? She shifted around, now facing forward she strained her eyes in the direction of the palace. There was a garden.... that must be where it's coming from... in the garden there was a girl... a saiyan girl... with aqua hair? That can't be right... Pan laid down, and closed her eyes letting the steep bumpy path lull her to sleep, and hopefully help sort her jumbled thoughts.

The wagon jolted to a halt, slamming her head forward, and snapping her from her sleep. A man stood in front of the wagon, with his shoulders back, and arms crossed. He strode forward proudly with his long lavender hair swaying gently in the breeze. He glanced down at the cargo of the wagon, and smirked confidently "You are mine now..." with that said he spun around sharply, and barked his orders to the transport team. "Follow this path through the gardens to the main gate, have one of the guards escort her to my room, and make sure she remains untouched, Understand!" The guards nodded in response and continued on their way.

* * *

Another chapter done! Wow, I'm on a roll lately. Hope you liked it! 100 reviews on the first 5 chapters! WOW! thanks, your reviews help keep me motivated. I hope to get more out soon! Thank you reviewers: AnimePunk5243, CowgirlUSA, Ms. Bonitawriter, Hana-maru285, memaii, BishonenLover, Jiji-tchi, ladybugg, kitty, kn, HitomiSakuraRobin, Blackhand The Destroyer, and Sudia Hugs for All Star-Chan


	7. Arrival

Look another update! Lots of background info in this chapter, I just hope it isn't too boring... Any ways enjoy!

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

The guards finally reached the Prince's quarters, they hit a few buttons on the door panel, and the heavy metallic door slid open reveling a series of large connected rooms. They shoved Pan roughly through the door, and immediately slid it shut behind her. Pan spun around, and began experimenting with the door panel.... it wanted a password... ::What kind of password would the Prince have?:: She tried everything she could think of without any luck. With a heavy sigh she gave up for the time being, and set about exploring the rest of the rooms in hopes of finding another way out.

The room she was in now was a large room with a couple sofas and chairs. It seemed like a lounging room, or visitor room. She approached the door to the next room. The red light on the door panel blinked a few times then turned green, and the door slid open. Pan cautiously entered the next room... It was huge, and obviously a bedroom. It had a large window with semi transparent blue curtains. She approached the window hopefully, but her heart fell as she noticed it was secured with another password encoded lock, and outside the window was a sharp cliff with a long drop. Without her ability to fly the window was another dead end.

Giving up on the window idea she examined the rest of the room. The room was done in multiple shades of blue. A massive bed sat in the center of the room. It had the same semi transparent fabric as the curtains cascading around it from the ceiling as a canopy. She moved toward it feeling very tired suddenly. Her small hand reached up and pulled back the canopy fabric exposing a massive bed. She pulled her heavy body onto the bed and slipped under the cool silk sheets falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Trunks typed in his password and entered his quarters. His eyes glowed slightly adjusting to the dim light. She was here, but where... He inhaled deeply tracking her scent to the next room. Soundlessly he crept up on her sleeping form, and knelt beside the bed. She was perfect, her dark hair laid smoothly around the pillow in a very un saiyan like manner. Normal saiyan hair never changed from birth, and stood in sharp points defying gravity. Her hair was more like his own falling softly with gravity, and framing her face. This amazed him, never had he seen hair like his own, outside of his family. He was a demi saiyan, a taboo in his culture...

His mother was a tuffel scientist, one of the few survivors of the saiyan's violent overthrow of this planet. Most of the tuffels were killed planet was first taken, with the exception of one tiny underground village. It was discovered by his grandfather, and he quickly exterminated it. There was only one survivor of the massacre... his mother, she was taken by his father as a concubine.

Unknown to the saiyans, tuffel and saiyan blood were compatible, and soon enough the concubine became pregnant. It was quickly decided the woman, and her child would have to die. Prince Vegeta stepped in forbidding them from killing his favorite concubine, instead stating the child would be killed as soon as it was born. A half-breed abomination such as it would soil the royal bloodline. However, when the child was born, his power level was far more advanced than any pure blooded saiyan baby. So, his life was spared.... His mother later bonded with the prince, and became queen when he ascended to the throne.

There seemed to be only one problem with the saiyan-tuffel half-breed, a lack of control... In the heat of battle he killed both enemy and comrade as the line between blurred, making only one thought clear... kill. And during the last full moon no female could survive his lust. It seemed whenever he became excited the more primitive side of his mind took over, and all control was lost.

He watched her chest rise, and fall with calm even breaths. His large hand gently moved a stray strand of hair from her face then continued down towards her neck where he pressed a button on her collar releasing her from its hold. Trunks scanned her face for any changes. No, she was still fast asleep, good... He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a thin golden bracelet, and slid it over her wrist. It shrank to fit her wrist snugly, and the Prince smirked. The new bracelet allowed her to use her full ki within the walls of his quarters, but left her just as weak as the collar had anywhere outside of them.

Trunks stood and walked over to the window. He stared up at the sky watching the second moon of Vegeta. It was almost time, the second moon would be full tomorrow night. If she thought dodging low level saiyans was hard during the first full moon, She'd learn what a real fight was during the second one.

Planet Vegeta has two moons, the first moon, Chikara, is a blue moon, of the two moons it is the one further away from the planet. Chikara was named shortly after the fight with the tuffels. During the fight it had become a full moon, and allowed the saiyans become oozaru, this gave them the power to defeat the tuffels. After the defeat of the tuffels, saiyan scientists created a shield for the planet that filtered the moonlight so, they wouldn't all go oozaru, and destroy the planet. Chikara only becomes a full moon once every eight years.

The second moon Kizuna is much closer to the planet. Kizuna is a red moon, and even with the shield in place there has been a few oozaru transformations during the full moon, mainly because of its closeness to the planet. Kizuna is also known as the lust moon. Saiyans are a very instinctual race, the moon light from Kizuna's full moon enhances saiyan instinct and drives them to mate. Kizuna has a full moon once every four years.

"Tomorrow night, we'll see just how strong you are..."

* * *

**NOTES**: Planet Vegeta used to be called Planet Plant, and it was home to a race called Tuffels. The tuffels were very scientifically advanced, but were overrun by the saiyan's strength and exterminated. Then the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta and their technology was stolen by the saiyans.

Chikara (Power)  
Kizuna (Bond)

The stuff about the moons I made up, with the exception of the full moon makes them turn oozaru part. As far as I know in the Anime and Manga, Planet Vegeta only has one moon that becomes full every eight years.

**Q & A**  
AnimePunk5243: "What would Vegeta do if he got Pan?" - _Well, I had him more testing Trunks then anything, I thought about having him win the auction just so he could give her to Trunks with conditions... but I decided against it... Would he want her for himself? Some authors go that way, but I'm more of the ewww old man germs type. So, no, not happening. _

jewelofbeauty: "It is just a shame that Pan's pride will keep her a slave" - _I get what you're saying, but then again what fun would it be if she got caught then escaped right away ne? Anyways, glad you like it!_

Animeworldgoddess: "Weren't you once know as NIGHTSCREAM?"_ - As Much as I'd like to be able to say yes... Nope, I've always been Sohma Star on I have read some of NIGHTSCREAM's fanfiction though, and I did like it . _

Thank yous!: CD Player, ladybugg, Tinkerbellstar, CowgirlUSA, bakames, Blackhand The Destroyer, Sudia, lovely1, Pokey the Great, AnimePunk5243, LauraNeatO, kitkat, gohanslover, memaii, jewelofbeauty, silentslayer, Rei, Trupan, Animeworldgoddess, and PennyP. Love always! Star-Chan


	8. Intentions

Yeah, it's been awhile, I've moved, lost internet, regained Internet, changed jobs, got a boyfriend, gained a daughter, and had about a thousand other things happen in the last few months. But, I think I've finally got it back together sigh I do plan on finishing this fanfic so don't worry it just may take me awhile. Sorry, for the delays... and on with the story!

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan) 

The bright morning sunlight fell directly into Pan's eyes waking her from her sleep. She squinted, and rolled over bumping into something warm. :What the hell: She opened her eyes, and found herself nose to nose with the Prince. Her face flushed with embarrassment. :Shit how the hell did I end up in bed with him: She rolled back over, and attempted to scoot off the bed, only to hit a snag... His arm was wrapped possessively around her waist, she tried to tug free, but was drawn back against his hard chest. :Damn it! I've got to get out of here, sure he looks nice now, maybe even sort of cute, but there is no telling what he'll do when he wakes up, and tonight is is the full Kizuna moon. So, even if he isn't planning anything he still might do something: She tried again, this time she was successful in her attempt at freedom. Trunks' body shifted at the loss of warmth, and curled into a tight ball, pulling his tail up to his mouth, and sucking on the tip much like an infant, or small child would. Pan held in the fit of giggles that attempted to break out.

:Ok, now back to work on that escape plan...: Pan's mind went to work on her escape plan , but paused almost immediately after it started, she had instinctually done a ki check and the result was rather surprising... :I have my ki back? But why? They know I'll try to escape...: She walked over to what she assumed was the bathroom and looked herself over in a mirror. The collar was gone, and she had a horrible case of bed head, but other than that everything appeared normal... :wait a minute, I didn't have a bracelet: She tugged on the bracelet but had no success in removing it, or braking it. :Oh well, there are worse things in life than to have a permanent bracelet I suppose: She walked to the door, and shot a small ki blast into the control panel as quietly as possible trying not to wake the sleeping Prince.

The charred panel crackled, and let out a small puff of black smoke, before the stubborn door finally slid open. She peered cautiously out the door searching for any guards that would set off an alarm, seeing no one she stepped through the door into the hallway. Instantly her ki all but disappeared, confused Pan stepped backward back into the doorway, and her ki returned. :So that's it huh? That's what this bracelet does...: Pan stood and pondered the bracelet awhile silently thanking kami she didn't try the window... "So, I have no ki outside of this room..." Pan unconsciously spoke her thoughts, and stiffened as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, and pull her backwards.

"That right, here is the only place on the planet that bracelet doesn't effect your ki" he whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck. Her heart beat quickened, and she pulled away sensing danger. Pan spun around, and faced him.

"Why did you buy me?" she asked trying to sound brave even though butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. He advanced toward her stalking her like an animal. Hesitantly she stepped backwards until she hit a wall, panic spread across her features as he continued his pace until his face was inches from her own.

"I bought you to vent my lust" He spoke calmly with a feral look in his eyes, and a smug smirk gracing his lips. "No one has ever withstood my lust, you seemed to be the strongest female that auction had to offer, and with the full Kizuna moon tonight... I will definitely need an outlet that is as strong as possible." Pan shuddered as he closed the gap between them, and ground his groin against her trapped body.

Her instincts took over, she punched him hard under the chin sending him flying across the room, and into a wall. He climbed out of the debris sending wood splinters everywhere, his eyes were glowing, and the same taunting smirk was still on his face "You're just making this more fun" His tail flicked anxiously behind him as he advanced again, with lighting speed he crushed her small body between himself and the wall. Pan held her arms out trying to force him away, so she could twist herself free. Trunks took both her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head he leaned forward, and spoke arrogantly into her ear "You are mine, and I'll get what I want one way or another"

He began trailing searing kisses from her ear down her neck. Pan flushed out of anger, and embarrassment, and started squirming more violently. Her eyes widened, as she saw his smirk broadening. She realized the result of her squirming was a growing bulge beginning to pressing into her stomach. Her desperation deepened, and she began raising her ki drastically. Powerful swirls of ki began forming around her, sending Trunks skidding backwards, and knocking him to the floor. Pan froze watching him stand back up, he lifted his head, and she noticed something different. His eyes were glazing over, and he looked more animalistic. His hair was rising up on end, and flickering between its normal lavender, and a strange golden yellow. Waves of powerful ki were cascading off him almost strong enough to knock her over, and she realized just what he was... 

He was a super saiyan. His cold teal eyes burned into Pan's now frighted brown ones sending chills down her spine. Before she could even flinch he had her body pinned between the silk sheet, and himself. His lust was obvious, there was no way of talking now, his saiyan side was in control, and was going to take what it wanted. She stared up at him helpless to stop him, and tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes. He leaned downward, sniffing her neck, and emitting a series of low growls, he could smell her fear. Pan's hope rose again briefly... :Maybe, he'll change his mind: Then, Trunks let out a short ruff growl, and her heart sank, he made up his mind, she was to his liking, and he would have her.

* * *

**NOTES:** There will be a lemon for this chapter. I haven't finished writing it yet, and I will have to have it hosted at another site since, I'd rather not have fanfiction. net delete my story. I will post a link as soon as it is done, at the beginning of the next chapter. 

**Q & A:**  
Enigma Become the Riddle - "I would gladly beta for you if you wanted me to." - I currently don't need a beta read, although I thank you for the offer. I have a hard enough time just getting a chapter out without sending them to someone else first gomen and thanks anyways.

Scitzo and Psyco - "What is Korin doing on planet Vegeta?" - I spaced out the white cats existence, and happen to like the name. Korin in my story is just a random saiyan girl in planet Vegeta, with no relation to Korin on Earth.

Thank yous!: Laurie, LauraNeatO, Dark Huntress, Enigma Become the Riddle, gohanslover, Animeworldgoddess, Rei, kitkat, silentslayer, Trupan, mystiangel21, Radditz-Onna, Luvable-Cutie, Phillip the Nickel, KenshinGal128, Fantasy'sDreamcatcher, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Raeorein, Forgotten Beauty, ICE, Kuarri, Jade Rose Dragosani, Darkness-ninja, Scitzo and Psyco, Lyric, Tran Ngo, jewelofbeauty, AnnFaithDarknessGoddess, Kerist, anmiefreak, dreamgal48, Hated Angel with BrokenWings, MasterChiefLover, alissa, Linda, reader713, & meandtrunks Love you guys! Star-Chan


	9. Anger

Ok, now **yes** there is **suppose** to be a lemon before this chapter, and no I didn't get the ambition to write it yet... If I do it will have to be a another site, since I'd rather not have my fic deleted here. Sorry, for any trouble I will (eventually) get one written and posted ...somewhere... and I will let you guys know where when I do okies? **Strong topics in this fic you have been warned!**

* * *

**What has Become of Me...**  
Story by: Sohma Star (Star-chan)

Pan opened her eyes, and was greeted by the fuzzy outline of the Prince's body sprawled over her own. Pan shifted her body and attempted to crawl away unnoticed, Trunks let out a low growl, and pulled her battered form closer. She winced, her mind was racing... :"What happened..." her body hurt everywhere, and she was covered in bruises, cuts and ki burns. The sheets were torn and bloody. Pan finally got her eyes to focus. She felt nauseous and dizzy as memories came flooding back. Leaning over the bed Pan vomited, she felt sick and dirty. After much wriggling she managed to pry herself free from his hold. Slowly she sat up and scanned the room for the bathroom, she needed to get the crawling dirty feeling off her skin. Standing she took two shaky steps, before collapsing from pain and exhaustion As Pan's broken naked body lay sprawled out on the floor, blood pooling around her, she closed her eyes and wished for death.

Trunks awoke feeling the better than he had ever had. Sitting up he immediately noticed Pan's absence from the bed. Standing and scanning the room, his eyes landed on her bloody fallen form "Fuck, I didn't kill her, did I? FUCK!" Scrambling to her side he breathed a sigh of relief, she was still breathing. He took in the damage he had done... there were multiple bites to her chest and throat, blood was pouring from everywhere. Looking over the damage he had inflicted, his tuffel side felt a pang of remorse, but it was quickly shoved away but his saiyan half. His Saiyan half was glowing, he had finally found a worthy concubine someone who could survive his raw lust. Even though she was badly beaten, she'd recover... and when she did his saiyan instincts would be ready...

:Bubbles: As Pan's clouded mind began to focus she realized she was surrounded by them. She soon discovered she couldn't move or speak either, everything seemed to be tinted green, and the bubbles floated around her freely. :What's going on: An alarm sounded loudly from someplace nearby, and the green color began disappearing. All too fast for her jumbled mind to catch the bubbles were gone, and she found herself lying on the floor cold wet, and naked. Looking back over her shoulder the pieces began falling into place... a regeneration tank... that explains the green liquid and the bubbles... :But how did I end up in one? Only elites and royals have access to them...: Her mind trailed off as she heard a door slide open. Pan's head spun to face the sound, and came face to face with the last piece of the puzzle. Her mind instantly cleared, and a low growl escaped from her throat.

"I see you've recovered" His cold voice echoed off the marble surrounding them. He began pacing around her exposed body studying her carefully taking in every curve, and burning the image into his mind.

Pan was seething, "What are you staring at? You already took away my freedom, my family, and my right to have a life mate. No saiyan on the planet is going to accept a tainted female. What else could you possibly want from me? You disgusting piece of filth!"

Her angry eyes bore into his calm blue ones, and a small chuckle escaped him. Trunks smirked and strode closer, "Funny thing about regeneration tanks... they repair everything that is damaged when you go in... so, technically speaking you're a virgin again. The only ones who know otherwise are you, and me, but don't worry you won't stay that way for long. I'm going to enjoy every second of taking that away from you... over and over again." He leaned down taking in her scent, a look of pure bliss crossed his face as his mind processed Pan's scent fear, despair, anger, and rage it was all there, written all over her in a language few take the time to learn. His face shifted from bliss into a glazed over look of feral lust. And Pan's heart skipped in her chest... danger... her mind screamed of danger, and she did the only thing she could do... run.

Pan's heart was beating out of her chest as she took off down the corridor following its many twists, and turns till she came to a series of rooms. Quickly she tried the handles, the first four were locked, but luck was with her on the fifth, and the door swung open. She ducked inside, and swung it shut just a quickly as she had opened it. It was pitch black in the room as her hands groped the walls in search of a light switch. She finally found one and flipped it on, from the moment the room was lit she almost wished it hadn't been. A small sign on the door told her what room she had stumbled into... Prince Trunk's harem quarters... Male guards strictly forbidden. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and continued reading... Anyone found defiling the belongings of the Prince with face public de-tailment...

A cold breeze brought her back to reality, she was naked, being hunted, and had walked right into the Prince's whore quarters. :Great... Could this get any worse: Pan wondered idly as she searched the room for clothing. She finally found the closet, much to her dismay everything inside was see through, lacy, frilly, or otherwise skanky. Then again this was the harem quarters... she searched through the clothes finally finding a dress. The dress, if it was long enough to be considered one, was probably the warmest thing in there so, sighing she put it on, and went in search of under garments.

Trunks walked slowly down the hallway taking in little teases of Pan's scent. He'd find her... he already had a pretty good idea which way she went, it was only a matter of time, then she'd be his... again. The thought caused memories of the last time to surface and fog his mind with bliss. He wanted to feel her under him, struggling to escape, and crying out from the pain. Just thinking about it made his saiyan side glow with pride, after all it was only natural for a saiyan male to take a female, even if it was against her will. The whole hunt centered around it, males were dominant, and any female who thought otherwise would learn the hard way.

Pan wandered through the harem quarters puzzling as she searched for a dresser. If this was the harem quarters shouldn't there be saiyans, aliens, or some kind of life form in there? She quickly dropped her thoughts though as she spotted the dresser. She slid the top drawer open and began rummaging through it... a bra she found without much difficulty, the underwear however were proving more of a challenge... thongs, g-strings, mesh? Weren't there any normal underwear? She finally gave up and just grabbed a pair, as she was about to slid the drawer shut something white caught her attention.

At the very bottom of the drawer buried was a small folded piece of paper. Pan carefully unfolded it and began to read it, "Dear whomever, If you are reading this you have probably come to the same fate as I. The Prince is a monster, if you finds means to escape, I beg you take it. No one has ever returned from that monster's bedroom. I swear he's a demon, get out while you..." Pan felt hot breath on her neck, and spun around, no one was there... again she felt it, but could find no one... chuckling echoed through the room. "I've found you" The whispered statement drifted to Pan's ears and a feeling of dread knotted in her stomach... she was caught.

* * *

**Notes: **de-tailment - Public removal of one's tail

Thank yous! - Dark Huntress, bebex2xsweet, Gauri92, LauraNeatO, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, cam9323, Megan Consoer, Forgotten Beauty, BishonenLover, Luvable-Cutie, Jun Jun-bozu, beautiful crimson, Kaorie, Hated Angel with BrokenWings, Crown-Princess-Bra, Ghettogurl123, Angel, R3mz1mlu, SabyChan1, Shanna, sprinda Your reviews make writing worth while love you all! Star-Chan


End file.
